Passport To Humanity
by squirrelly-girlies
Summary: The lost script of SGA, retrieved from the plot void and brought to you now! John and Rodney aren't what they seem to be and their secret may have catastrophic results for the people of Atlantis. McShep if you squint. AU
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis

Passport to Humanity

Teaser:

Previously on Stargate Atlantis:

Clips from The Storm, The Eye, Defiant One.

SCENE ONE: ACT ONE: ATLANTIS INFIRMARY

SHEPPARD is sitting anxiously on bed, fiddling with the mattress. It's obvious that he's nervous about something. With one hand he clutches his bleeding arm, grimacing in pain. He's staring off into space, deep in thought.

(From LEFT) WALKS IN:

BECKETT notices Sheppard's brooding. He focuses instead on his injury. He's holding a cloth bandage and disinfectant.

BECKETT:

Hold out your arm, please. (Sheppard does.)

(Beckett examines the gash and hisses) That's a right nasty cut.

SHEPPARD:

(Shrugs)

I've had worse.

BECKETT:

I'm sure. (He cleans dirt out of the wound. Holds up disinfectant) Brace yourself. This bugger has a nasty sting.

Sheppard is still dazing off, lost in his own thoughts. Beckett squirts the medical alcohol into the gash and gently pats it, expecting him to flinch. There's no reaction.

BECKETT:

(Incredulously)

You don't feel anything?

Sheppard winces in pain much too late, as though just remembering the response.

Beckett takes a step back, frowning deeply. He studies Sheppard suspiciously.

BECKETT:

Are you alright? I know you have a high pain threshold, but that's just ridiculous.

SHEPPARD:

(Quickly)

I guess I must still be in shock.

BECKETT:

(Raising an eyebrow.)

Aye. That must be it.

Sheppard continues to daze while Beckett wraps the wound in gauze.

BECKETT:

(Softly)

Something troubling you?

Sheppard's face tightens, conflicting emotions crossing his face. He settles on:

SHEPPARD:

I'm worried about Rodney. He's taken Gall's death hard. I think he blames himself. He's locked himself in his lab and won't talk to anyone.

Beckett visibly relaxes; though it is clear to us Sheppard is still holding something back.

BECKETT:

Daft fool. Gall and Abrams' deaths have been hard on everyone. (He finishes wrapping and steps away from Sheppard, leaning against the opposite bed.) It was supposed to be a simple, safe mission for Christ's sake! And Gall…

SHEPPARD:

(Bitterly)

He should have kept holding on, kept fighting.

BECKETT:

(Whispering)

Fight for what? A few more days of torment? Not everyone can shrug off pain as easily as you, Major. We're only human, and we all have our breaking points.

This disturbs Sheppard. His whole body tenses, like he was slapped across the face. His jaw is firmly set, back ridged. Sheppard stands up, heading for the door.

SHEPPARD:

Thanks for the bandage, Doc.

Beckett gets up and cuts him off, blocking the exit.

BECKETT:

Who gave you permission to leave? We still have to run some tests.

Sheppard's body seems to wilt.

SHEPPARD:

(Whining)

I feel fine.

BECKETT:

Is that so? According to the mission reports, that Wraith gave you a good beating. I need to make sure you didn't break anything or sustain any deep tissue damage. (beat) And if you're in shock, as you claim to be, you'll need monitoring.

The two stare at each other. Sheppard realizes he can't beat this one.

SHEPPARD:

(Reluctantly)

Fine. But I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with me. (He spreads his arms.) I feel great.

BECKETT:

(Sarcastically)

Of course you do. (Gesturing at a bed) Sit.

As Sheppard walks away, Beckett stares worriedly at his back. He knows something's up.

Beckett draws blood and hooks Sheppard up to the machines. Sheppard closes his eyes, concentrating.

SOUND FX: CONNECTION

Strange electric static is heard, but Beckett doesn't react to the unusual sound. Sheppard's voice is heard, but the audience can see his lips aren't moving.

SHEPPARD:

(In echo-y, distorted voice)

McKay.

CUT TO:

MCKAY'S LAB

Only the lower half of McKay can be seen poking out of the bowels of some ravaged Ancient device.

SOUND FX: CONNECTION

The same static noise is heard here. McKay pays no attention to it.

SHEPPARD:

(In echo-y, distorted voice)

McKay.

McKay jumps. A dull thud comes from the device. The scientist's curses are muffled as he climbs out of the machine and plops into a nearby chair, massaging the top of his head.

McKay is haggard. His hair is unkempt, clothes are ruffled and stained. He slumps over in his chair. Empty coffee cups and PowerBar wrappers litter every surface. It looks like he hasn't left in days.

His mouth doesn't move, but his voice is clearly heard.

MCKAY:

(In the same distorted voice as Sheppard)

Buzz off.

McKay loots through the papers on his desk, searching for something to eat.

SHEPPARD:

Rodney. (No response) Come on McKay, stop being such an ass. Talk to me.

McKay abandons the hunt, gripping the edge of the metal table tightly.

MCKAY:

Shoo, flyboy. Stop bothering me. I've got work to do. The storm damaged a lot of systems and I need to repair them.

SHEPPARD:

Cut the crap, McKay. You're just making up a reason for locking yourself away from everyone.

MCKAY:

Leave me alone. I can psycho-analyze myself just fine, thanks.

SHEPPARD:

(Softly)

You can't hide forever. You know that.

McKay tears himself away from the table, roughly grabbing a handheld scanner. He kneels down next to the torn innards of the machine, tapping at the scanner ferociously.

MCKAY:

I've done just fine on my own. I don't need your help. The last thing I want is someone to whine to.

SOUND FX: CONNECTION—OFF

McKay tosses away the scanner with a sigh of frustration. He sat down on the floor, rubbing his hands through his hair, making it stick up at weird angles.

MCKAY:

(Whispering)

I can deal with this on my own.

CUT TO:

INFIRMARY

Sheppard opens his eyes, a mixture of anger and deep sadness on his face. Beckett pats his arm lightly, bringing his attention back to the here and now.

BECKETT:

(Amused)

I think you drifted off while I was doing the tests.

SHEPPARD:

(Distantly)

Sorry. (beat) Just exhausted I guess. It's been a very, very long day.

BECKETT:

(Smugly)

But I thought you were feeling fine? (Before John can reply) I understand. Just one more thing and you can go to your quarters.

SHEPPARD:

(Under his breath)

It's about time.

BECKETT:

(Pretending offense)

Don't think I didn't hear that you cheeky bugger. (Chuckling) Alright, head over to the Ancient scanner. Just a quick once over and you're free to go.

Sheppard freezes.

SHEPPARD:

(Uneasily)

Is that really necessary, Doc?

BECKETT:

Better safe then sorry, as the saying goes. Now, go on.

Sheppard doesn't move.

SHEPPARD:

It just feels like overkill. Your tests say I'm as healthy as a horse, and I could really use a shower.

BECKETT:

(Frowning)

I don't understand why you always argue about this. It takes two bloody seconds!

SHEPPARD:

I just have a thing about alien rays going through my body. So sue me.

BECKETT:

Now you're starting to sound like Rodney.

SHEPPARD:

I guess he must be rubbing off on me. (Plasters on a smile)

BECKETT grunts in a noncommittal way.

BECKETT:

Well, off you go. I'll be there in a moment.

SHEPPARD pauses for a moment, the slowly nods. He EXITS RIGHT.

FOCUS on BECKETT'S concerned look. The doctor taps his earpiece.

BECKETT:

Dr. Weir?

WEIR:

(Over radio)

Yes, Dr. Beckett?

Beckett pauses, unsure how to go on.

BECKETT:

(Nervously)

Have you noticed the Major acting… oddly, recently?

Weir:

(Startled)

Not that I'm aware of. (Concerned) Why? Is there something wrong with Major Sheppard?

BECKETT:

No, no, nothings wrong. I suppose I'm just overreacting. Forget we spoke.

WEIR:

(Uncertainly)

Very well. Just make sure to get some rest, Carson.

BECKETT:

Don't worry. I'll be fine. Beckett out.

CUT TO:

ANCIENT SCANNER

Sheppard is leaning on the wall near the device, rubbing his head. His features are twisted in a grimace of pain.

SHEPPARD:

Dammit. Not now.

SOUND FX: VOICES

Distant, soft murmurs on the edge of hearing fill the viewers' stereos. Sheppard inhales sharply, nearly doubling over. The annoying headache becomes a white hot knife.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING

Faint lines of code flicker over the screen, moving in and out too quickly to get anything but the briefest hint of what it is.

The words and the voices get louder and stronger, nearly overpowering the image of Sheppard curled into a ball of agony against the walls. His hands press themselves against his ears, and his eyes are squeezed shut. Sheppard is in agony.

Beckett walks into the room and spots the trembling figure. His eyes go wide and he rushes over to him. He touches Sheppard lightly on the shoulder.

BECKETT:

(Frantically)

Major!

ALL FX OFF

There is silence. Sheppard slowly relaxes, letting himself stretch out. Beckett quickly checks his vitals.

BECKETT:

Heart rate fast, breathing elevated. (Demanding) What the hell happened?!

Sheppard sits up, shaking his head.

SHEPPARD:

(Weakly)

I'm fine. Just tired.

Beckett is beyond furious.

BECKETT:

(Shouting)

Like hell you are! No more lies! What the devil is wrong with you?

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING/VOICES

Lines of code skitter briefly across the screen. Sheppard rubs his head.

SHEPPARD:

(Wearily)

Nothing's wrong. Like I said, I'm just a bit tired, that's all.

Beckett is shaking with rage. He points angrily at the scanner.

BECKETT:

(Dangerously low)

Get in the scanner, NOW. I'll make you stay in there all day if I have to.

Sheppard wordlessly obeys. As he sits in the machine, Beckett is heard nearby, looking at the readouts from a laptop. He's muttering Gaelic curses under his breath.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING/VOICES

Sheppard suppresses a groan. When Beckett's back is turned, his face is filled with anguish. Whatever is happening to him, it hurts. He closes his eyes as Beckett prepares the scanner.

SOUND FX: CONNECTION

SHEPPARD:

(Distorted)

McKay.

CUT TO:

MCKAY'S LAB

He's no longer working on the Ancient device. McKay is slumped in his chair, looking drained and weary. He loosely holds a half-empty glass bottle, but his eyes are still alert and full of despair.

SHEPPARD:

(Distorted)

McKay.

McKay holds the bottle to his mouth and takes a long gulp. He waves a hand in the air, as though swatting at an invisible gnat.

Sheppard's voice fades away, until it is barely audible.

SHEPPARD:

(Faintly)

Come on, McKay. Answer me.

SOUND FX OFF

McKay drinks the rest of the amber liquid and stares at the empty bottle forlornly.

MCKAY:

(Sullenly)

Sometimes, I really wish I could get drunk.

He chucks the bottle across the lab. It strikes the wall and shatters into a cloud of white slivers. He gazes at the ruined glass without really seeing it.

CUT TO:

INFIRMARY

SOUND FX: CONNECTION

Sheppard is still trying to call McKay. He is still sitting in the scanner.

SHEPPARD:

(Distorted)

McKay!

BECKETT:

Alright, here we go.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING/VOICES

The code is moving faster, and there is more. The voices are louder. Hints of red dot the screen. Sheppard tenses as the machine powers on. His fists clench. He's sweating.

SHEPPARD:

(Distorted)

Dammit, McKay! He's scanning me!

(No answer) Some counter 'bot you are!

As the bar passes over him, more red code fills the screen. It seems to be a warning. Beads of cold sweat drip down his face. He's shaking as he resists.

BECKETT:

(Gasps)

For the love of God. (Turns to John, terror in his eyes) What are you?

The voices are screaming, combining into one shrill alarm. Blood colored words cover the screen. One voice stands out above the rest.

VOICE:

Warning: implants detected. Cover lost. Initiating program 'Red Alert'. Activating program 'Personality1'. Program 'Personality2' is overruled. Program 'Blend' is overruled.

The code flashes over the screen, faded but still present.

ESCORT (Once known as SHEPPARD) opens his eyes. The pupils have become so large the hazel irises have all but vanished. He sits up, looking around the room.

VISUAL FX: SCAN

Green lines stretch out, covering every surface. They LOCK ON to the Ancient scanner.

Beckett backs slowly away.

BECKETT:

(Warily)

Major?

Escort grabs the bar and rips it off the device in a shower of light. Frail crystals snap easily. Escort casually tosses the broken part away. He gets up, standing stiffly, rotating his head as his eyes LOCK ON to the laptop.

Beckett flinches away from him and taps his earpiece.

BECKETT:

Security to the Infirmary immediately!

Escort slams his fist into the open laptop. The keyboard caves under his strength and the motherboard breaks. The air is filled with the acrid of smoldering silicon.

BECKETT yelps, eyes wide and face pale.

Escort turned toward Beckett and LOCKS ON to him.

SECURITY:

(From over earpiece)

A team is on their way. What's the situation?

BECKETT:

(Frantically)

Major Sheppard is—

Escort strides up to Beckett and backhands him, knocking the radio out of his ear. His head whips around, the force sending him sprawling to the ground. He's dazed. Beckett glances up at the man standing above him.

Escort's face is a cold, emotionless mask; an inhumanly blank expression. His black eyes drift down to the handgun strapped to his thigh. He pulls it out of the holster in a smooth, practiced motion.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING

Escort points the weapon at Beckett. He raises his hands in surrender.

BECKETT:

(Calmly)

Alright, Major, put the weapon down. No one's going to—

Escort pistol whips Beckett, knocking the man instantly unconscious.

ESCORT:

(Flatly)

This unit is called Escort.

VISUAL EFFECT: PROGRAMMING/VOICES

Escort looks around the room before EXITING LEFT.

CAMERA FOCUSES on the still form of Beckett, his head bleeding where Escort struck him.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

Hey! I just wanted to thank everybody for their reviews. For now, we've decided to keep it in script format. Some of you will like that, others not so much. _We _like it, and we hope you come to as well. Sincere thanks to my co-writer and fellow squirrelly girly, Gremblin. This is scifilemon, saying "Enjoy!"

* * *

SCENE ONE: ACT ONE: MCKAY'S LAB

FADE IN:

MCKAY is still studying the Ancient device, cradling a datapad in one arm. He looks haunted and disheveled.

SOUND FX: CONNECTION

McKay bows his head, face twisted in ire.

MCKAY:

(Distorted)(Angrily)

What?! What could possibly be so important?

ESCORT:

(Distorted)

Expert.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING/VOICES

Scarlet lines of code scampers across the edges of the screen. McKay gasps in pain as indistinct voices whisper to him. He clutches his head, screwing his eyes shut. Only leaning on the Ancient device keeps him standing.

MCKAY:

(Whispering)

No.

The scientist crumples to the floor. He's in agony. More programming appears, its speed increasing. They are one red haze. The whispers become screams, slowly transforming into a single sound.

VISUAL/SOUND FX OFF

One voice breaks the silence.

VOICE:

Warning: SHEPHERD implants detected. Cover lost. Initiating program 'Red Alert'. Activating program 'Personality1'. Program 'Blend' is overruled. Program 'Personality2' is overruled. Rebooting Sabotage unit.

McKay—now Expert—doesn't move. All is still. Tension builds.

CAMERA FOCUSES on McKay's eyes. They flash open. Where blue irises once were, cold black now dwells.

CAMERA PULLS AWAY as Expert sits up. His movements are chopped and stiff, unnaturally so. All signs of weariness are gone.

SOUND FX: CONNECTION

ESCORT:

(Distorted)

Expert.

Expert SCANS the room.

EXPERT:

(Distorted)

What is the situation?

ESCORT:

(Distorted)

They have discovered this unit's SHEPHERD implants. We must leave immediately.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING

Expert strides to the device and picks up the datapad. He begins tapping away, brow furrowed in concentration.

EXPERT:

(Distorted)

There are too many of them in the Gateroom.

(Frowning)

The leader has increased Jumper Bay guards by 50 percent.

ESCORT:

What should we do?

Expert studies the readouts on the laptop.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING

EXPERT:

(Distorted)

This unit sending you the coordinates of an Ancient lab, located in one of the remote levels. Sensors in that area do not function. It will not be scouted until next week. Find weapons and meet this unit there.

ESCORT:

(Distorted)

They will try to stop this unit. Even armed, it can only hold them off for so long.

EXPERT:

(Assuredly)

This unit will do all it can to stop them.

ESCORT:

(Distorted)

Very well.

SOUND FX OFF

Expert unplugs the datapad and EXITS RIGHT


	3. Act 1: Scene 2

SCENE 2: ACT 1: ARMORY

FADE IN:

ESCORT is striding down the hallway. He doesn't spare a glance at the people he passes. His jaw is set and eyes are locked on a distant target.

Stationed in front of the ARMORY are several armed guards. Escort pays them no heed and attempts to pass.

GUARD#1 puts his hand on Escort's chest, stopping him.

GUARD#1:

I'm sorry, Major. Dr. Weir has ordered that no one can enter the Armory.

Escort looks at the hand on his chest and stares coldly at the guard.

ESCORT:

(Blankly)

This unit needs weapons.

Guard#1:

(Worriedly)

I think you should go see Dr. Beckett, sir. (Taps ear piece with free hand) Dr. Beckett?

ESCORT swiftly grabs Guard#1's thumb and yanks it back. The guard screams and Escorts elbows him in the face. Red mist sprays as the guards nose breaks and he falls unconscious. GUARD#2 raises his P-90 at ESCORT.

GUARD#2:

(shouting)

Freeze!

Escort doesn't hesitate. In a single motion, he whips out his hand gun and fires. The bullet hits the guard in the heart. He falls to the ground, dead. Escort scuttles over to the body, scavenging its P-90 and pocketing the extra ammunition.

ENTER Lt. Ford and a security contingent. They are breathless from running. They stop the unmoving form of Guard#1 and the corpse of Guard#2. Escort doesn't look at them, playing injured.

FORD:

(Concerned)

What happened here, sir? Are you alright? (No response. Ford is instantly suspicious, gripping his gun tightly.) Major Sheppard?

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING

Escort jerks around, cold fury burning in his lifeless eyes. He fires off a shot with his newly acquired P-90. It strikes Ford in the upper arm, sending him spinning to the ground.

There's a small firefight. Escort incapacitates three more men before SECURITY#1 shoots him in the chest. Escort folds, collapsing limply to the ground.

All is silent. The Marines take stock of the damages. Security#1 kneels next to Ford.

SECURITY#1:

(Worried)

Are you alright, sir?

Ford:

(Shaking his head)

I will be. (Ordering SECURITY#2) Contact Dr. Weir. Tell her everything, and get Carson down here. Let him know we've got wounded.

MARINE#2:

Right away, sir. (Taps his earpiece and murmurs into it)

FORD:

(Looking at the seemingly dead body of Escort)

Is he…

MARINE#1:

There's only one way to make sure.

While the other Marines are checking the injured, Marine#1 slowly approaches Escort as Ford watches warily.

CAMERA PANS and the audience can see Escort's back. Though the rest of him is still, his hands are slowly snaking back, reaching for the knife on Guard#2's belt.

Marine#1 inspects him, keeping his finger near the trigger of his P-90. He gently stretches out his booted foot to poke at the body.

Escort blurs as he takes out the military blade and stabs it deep into Marine#1's inner thigh. His cry of pain alerts everyone. Escort stands and pulls out the knife in one swift motion.

Crimson blood gushes from the wound. Marine#1's legs buckle, but Escort wraps his arm around his neck to keep him standing. The other Marines fire at Escort, only to fill Marine#1's dying body with lead. When his flesh has become bloody Swiss-cheese, Escort drops the body and throws the knife.

The flash of silver embeds itself in a Marines eye, killing him instantly. The other Marines dive for cover.

For a split second Ford makes eye contact with his CO. Eyes as black as the void stare back at him, but they are not empty. Ravenous, sickening blood lust fills those dark holes with a malice that humans are incapable of.

VISUAL FX: PROGRAMMING

The contact is broken and Escort speeds away and EXITS RIGHT.

The two uninjured Marines approach Ford.

MARINE#3:

(Growling)

Should we follow him, sir?

Ford looks around at the injured and dead. He shakes his head.

FORD:

(Wearily)

No. We have too many wounded. I need you to help get these people to Sick Bay. (Looks are Marine#2) Did you contact Weir?

MARINE#2:

(Hesitantly)

Yes, sir. She has ordered you to debrief her in her office. (Confused) Corporal Johnson shot the Major in the chest. He shouldn't have been able to move like that.

FORD:

(Emphatically)

Whatever that thing is, it's not Major Sheppard.

Marine#2:

Sir?

Ford waves his hand, brushing away the question.

FORD:

(Sighing)

Help me up. (They help him stand. Ford instinctively keeps a hand over his wound.) Got any field bandages?

Marine#2 nods and pulls out some gauze from his vest, just as the medics appear. Ford frowns, noticing Carson isn't among them.

FORD:

(To MEDIC#1)

Where's Dr. Beckett?

MEDIC#1:

(As they treat one of the injured)

He's in the Infirmary. Someone attacked him. He's unconscious with a nasty head wound. They'd usually scan for a concussion, but the attacker destroyed it.

FORD:

(Muttering)

Damn. (To Marine#2) While I'm with Dr. Weir, I want you to tell every Marine on this base that Major Sheppard isn't who he seems. Have everyone use stunners on sight. If that doesn't work use whatever measures necessary to incapacitate him.

MARINE#2:

(Nodding)

Yes, sir. (Speaks into radio)

Ford nods and starts to leave, wrapping the bandage around his arm as he walks. Medic#1 tries to stop him.

MEDIC#1:

(Calling)

Wait! Let me help you!

FORD:

There isn't time. (EXITS RIGHT)

END SCENE 2


End file.
